The Adventure of the Little Smashers!
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: Toon Link finds a mysterious orb, he then decides to bring it back to Smash Mansion to show it to Zelda so she would be able to examine it, Lucas and Ness then drop it and everyone turns into 6 and 7 year olds! How will they reverse what had happened to them?
1. The Mysterious Orb Day 1: Part 1 of 2

**I like using this face** o3o

**Author's Note:** Ohaio! It's me DaZeLinker, and I come to you guys with a new story! I currently posted so many of my ideas on my profile and this idea was picked so I guess I'll write this one! Hope you like or love it! :)

**Disclamier:** I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters.. They rightfully belong to my favorite Company/Person Nintendo! :) Also, this idea is not one of mine, it belongs to my little sister, **Ilikesupersmashbros**! I don't think she feels like writing stories, so I'll be writing this for her!

*** Mistakes? Please let me know! ***

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**O**utside, there was a young boy in a green tunic was outside grumbling searching for something in the dirt. He continued grumbling, "Where is it? Where is my Wind Waker?" He continued to dig inside of the dirt looking for his instrument. After a few minutes of digging he found something else instead of his beloved 'Wind Waker' he had found a weird glass orb that was shining after being hit by sunlight.

He questioned, "Why would an orb be over here?" He then looked away from the orb and continued to dig deeper and deeper into the soil. He gasped and pulled something out of the dirt, he lifted it above his head. Then, "Da da da da!" a caption was shown right under the boy. "You have obtained The Wind Waker!"

He mumbled under his breath, "I am going to hurt Ness!" The boy then looked back over to the orb and picked it up, and he felt a swerve of energy coming from it. He thought, "_Maybe., I should bring this back and show Zelda.._" The boy put the glass sphere inside of his pouch and started walking towards the mansion.

Inside Smash Mansion, Toon Link saw that the swordsmen were watching on the television, the pokémon were busily eating their pokémon food, the princesses were talking girl talk, the villains were talking about what they should do to take over the world, and the kids were busy laughing to themselves.

Then the door swings open and walking in comes the same young boy wearing green. The boy shouts, "Ness! I'm going to kill you!" The said kid, 'Ness' started to laugh out loud at what he did.

The others were interrupted with what they were doing and they said, "Shhh!"

Ness, red cap wearing, older PSI user walked up to the boy and apologized, "Come on Toon it was just a harmless prank."

The toon version of Link looked furious and screeched, "Harmless? Look what you did to my wind waker!" He held up his wind instrument and it showed that it had tons of dirt clomped to it.

Ness laughed to himself, "Oops.." scratching the back of his head. Toon Link walked to the kitchen leaving Ness by himself.

Toon Link walked inside of the kitchen and to the sink. He turned the switch and started washing his baton with the water. He continued to grumble, "Harmless my foot!" and "I am so going to kick his butt in a brawl!"

He then turned the sink off and dried his instrument. When he was finished cleaning his Wind Waker and he put it inside of his pouch. Inside his pouch, he saw the glass orb again, it seems like he forgot about it as he said, "Oh.."

He took it out of his pouch and admired it as it was shining. He then walked out of the kitchen, walking with the orb in hand.

Toon Link walked out of the kitchen looking for Zelda, he then spotted her talking to Peach and he slowly walked to the two princesses talking away.

Peach continued, "Well I really hope you tell him that..-"

The young boy trotted up to them and greeted, "Hello Princesses!"

Zelda acknowledged him, "Ah.. Hello Toon Link, what brings you here?"

He replied, "Well, I found an orb outside and I thought that I should show it to you.. y'know so that you can examine it or something?"

Zelda asked, "An orb you say? May I see it?" The princess holds out her hand waiting for the boy to give it. Toon Link pulled the orb out and he put it in her hands.

Once having the orb in her hands Zelda felt a few sparks of energy coming from it. Zelda says, "How.. Unusual.." she stared into it.. She then had a vision..

_In her vision:_

_Once the orb drops the waves of energy comes bursting out of it.. Which then turns everyone into..-_

"Zelda hey Zelda.." Peach called out her name while waving a hand in her face..

Zelda looked in confusion, "Huh?"

Peach asked, "Why did you get spaced out after getting that orb?"

Zelda confessed smiling, "Sorry I don't know why I spaced out like that.."

The princess with the Triforce of Wisdom asked, "Toon Link? May I borrow the orb for awhile, so that I would be able to research about it?"

Toon nodded and replied, "Okay, Princess.."

The little swordsmen walked away from the princesses, heading towards his fellow swordsmen.

Ike was telling his fellow swordsmen a weird story. Ike continues, "I was like 'Oh wow' and he was like-"

Toon Link interupted him greeting, "Hey you guys!"

Link said, "Hey Toon!"

He asks, "What have you guys been up to?"

Marth responded boredly, "Well, Mister Fried Chicken here is telling us ridiculous stories.-"

Ike interrupted him, "They are not ridiculous stories Tiara Prince!"

The blunette prince yells, "I'm wearing this tiara because!-"

The guardian of the Triforce of Courage interrupted him groaning, "Yeah we -already- know, you wear it because it's the only thing that you have from your deceased sister.."

Toon Link chuckled saying, "It's okay Marth let it all out."

Marth 'hmphed' and he then went back to watching t.v.

* * *

It was dinner time and everyone was in their respectful seats waiting for their dinner to be served. Then a minute later both of the princesses, Peach and Zelda came out of the kitchen serving their best dishes to their fellow smashers.

Peach brought out a pot of Chicken soup and a pan full of Cassaroll. Peach said, "Here you go everyone!" she smiles as she sets the food onto the table. Zelda brought out plates of Spaghetti and some Fried Chicken (specially made for Ike) Ike cheered after seeing fried chicken that had his name written all over them (not literally). The children helped out the princesses by carrying dishes also. Ness brought out quesadillas, Lucas brought out hot dogs, Nana and Popo both brought out the same thing which was sandwiches and Toon Link brought out some Pizza!

Kirby and Yoshi both jumped for joy after seeing all of the food that had came out of the kitchen. Everyone had their hungry eyes on waiting for chow time.

Once all of the food had reached the table, it was finally time to dig in! Kirby and Yoshi took it literally, Kirby used his mouth and he sucked in lots of food, and the green dinosaur used his tongue to get food since it was really long.

In 20 minutes most of the food was already gone most of it in Yoshi's and Kirby's stomachs.

A few hours later, all of the smashers went into their rooms tired.

* * *

Peach and Samus were both asleep.. Except Princess Zelda since she was busy researching about the weird orb.. Zelda thought about the orb and asking why she had a vision when she held it in her hands.

The princess was researching about the orb on the internet..

On google she typed in three words:

Google Search- Shiny Glass Orb

When she entered the words in and she pressed enter up on the screen she saw pictures of she same exact orb she held in her hands.

She then saw a link to a website that would tell her about the orb so she clicked it and it took her to the web page and on the information it said;

Name: Dark Orb

Age(How old since made): UNKNOWN

Made by: Witches

Found: In lakes, In the ground, ETC.

Used for: Switching ages

**WARNING:** DO NOT DROP ON THE GROUND OR ELSE THERE SHALL BE CONSEQUENCES!

Zelda thought about what would happen with the consequences..

She decided to let go of what would happen, she turned her computer off and hopped onto her bed, leaving the orb on her desk and she drifted off into deep peaceful sleep.

The next day, Zelda and Peach woke up early and they both walk out of their room, leaving Samus lightly snoring away.. Which both of the princesses giggled at.

They both headed down and into two to the kitchen..

* * *

Later on, all of the food was finished and on the table once all of the smashers were seated. Both of the princess brought out the food and set them onto the table.

Everyone started to dig in, again. After 30 minutes they were finished eating and they all went into a line, having to wash their own dishes, giving the two princesses a break.

Zelda went back to her room and got the orb and searched for Toon Link to give it back to him. She spotted him sitting with the other swordsmen. They were all chatting, talking about something..

She then started walking towards them..

Ike saw Zelda walking over to them he poked Link as he said, "Hey skirt boy, the princess is coming.."

Link yelled, "It's not a skirt!"

The hylian then heard someone giggle and he turned his head to see Princess Zelda laughing at his reaction.

The fried chicken lover mumbled turning his attention back, towards the television, "Geez. I was just trying to help."

He stuttered and saying, "H-Hey Zel!, Is there anything you need?"

Zelda replied, "No.. I just need to return something to Toon Link.."

She turned to Toon Link and hands the orb to him an she warns, "Please, what ever you do with this orb DO NOT drop it!" Toon Link nods.

Princess Zelda says, "Goodbye everyone I'll see you later!" she winks at Link making him blush and she walks back towards her room. In her head she thought, "_Hopefully he won't drop it until I find out about it's consequences._"

Toon Link walks over to his friends

**(=´∀｀)The Kiddies!(´∀｀=)**

Toon Link walks to the others and says, "Look what I found!" he holds the orb up high showing it to them.

The kids stare at it, "Wooow!"

Ness asked curiously, "Can I see it?" Toon Link hands it to him carefully trying not to not drop it. Ness stares at it admiring it.

After Lucas asked, "Can I see? Can I see?" Ness tossed it to Lucas, the younger PSI user tried to catch it but he slipped falling onto the floor and the orb drops as well..

Both of the PSI users said, "OOPS.."

Toon Link shrieked panicking, "Oh no Zelda's going to kill me!"

Then there was a flash of light.. After the light disappeared, Toon Link turned wide-eyed to see that everyone had turned into 6 and 7 year olds!

**To Be CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay well, here's the first chapter! (:

Please Review! Likes, Flames, and Constructive Criticism are welcome!

I will talk to all of you really soon!

-Z

**Revised: February 5, 2013 - 5:31 PM -**


	2. The Explanation Day 1: Part 2 of 2

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Okay everyone.., Here I am with another chapter for; The Adventure of the Little Smashers! Also, sorry for my spelling mistakes from before ^~^" I didn't have auto correct on my phone turned on, because it was a bit annoying when I had some mistakes, then something else would happen.. So SORRY! O3O.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Super Smash Bros. nor, do I own it's characters.. They belong to my favorite company/person Nintendo! I also don't own the plot, it belongs to my little sister **Ilikesupersmashbros!** So, I am dedicating this story to her! :) I only own the writing, just to let you know..

**Thee Notey Notes!:**

_Character's Thoughts_

(My side comments)

**(=´∀｀)This'll be the Line Breaker.(´∀｀=)**

***Mistakes? LET ME KNOW!**

**ENJOY, ENJOY, ENJOY!~**

* * *

**(=´∀｀)12 PM In the Living Room(´∀｀=)**

**T**oon Link stared in horror seeing that everyone had turned into 6 and 7 year olds. He thought, "_Is this the consequence?__" _He walked around the living room looking at the others in their forms, he saw them asking, "What happened?" and "Why are you so short?"

**(=´∀｀)With Princess Zelda(´∀｀=)**

Zelda stopped researching on her computer beacause there was a bright light for a few seconds.. and after when the bright light was gone she asked herself, "What just happened?.."

The princess decided to check outside to see what happened..

She passed through the room walking towards the door when she saw the mirror and something in the reflection...

The princess then walked back to look into the mirror, she saw in horror that the face that was facing back at her wasn't her actual face it was her face when was 7 years old! She then started to scream in shock..

**(=´∀｀)With Toon Link(´∀｀=)**

Toon Link was startled after he had heard Princess Zelda's scream of shock, so he ran to the direction of the scream. He thought, "_I am so dead!_" he had a scared look on his little face while he was running.

**(=´∀｀)With Princess Zelda(´∀｀=)**

Meanwhile, the princess was still in shock, screaming..

Then.. Toon Link bursting into the room, Zelda stopped her screaming and she asked, "Why am I seven years old? and WHY are you still your twelve year old self?"

Toon Link laughed nervously and explained, "Well.. Ness and Lucas dropped the orb and that's how everyone turned into 6 and 7 year olds.." he scratched his head contining to laugh to himself.

Zelda shrieked, "WHAT? I simply told you not to drop it!" Toon Link explained, "But, It's not me who dropped it!, It was Ness and Lucas's fault!" Zelda scolded him, "You shouldn't have given it to them!"

Toon Link apologized, "I'm sorry.." Zelda sighed and said, "Well, there's nothing to be 'sorry' about, what's done is done.."

Zelda explained, "We have to find a way of how we'd be able to change back.." Toon Link asked, "Didn't you research about it yesterday? Maybe we can use something from there to find a clue.." Zelda agreed and she walked back to her computer..

Once back to her computer she went back onto google and typed the same exact words from yesterday..

Google Search: Shiny Glass Orb

Zelda then found the link again and she clicked on it; she was taken to the same website..

She saw the same facts of the orb that she had found yesterday:

Name: Dark Orb

Age(How old since made): UNKNOWN

Made by: Witchs

Found: In lakes, In the ground, ETC.

Used for: Switching ages

**WARNING:** DO NOT DROP ON THE GROUND OR ELSE THERE SHALL BE CONSEQUENCES!

Zelda scrolled down and she found a new fact;

**If the orb has been dropped and you have turned into a 6 or 7 year old you must go to the witches that have made the orb.. To find the witches, t****ravel to Witch Mountain! You have 8 to 9 days until you stay a kid FOREVER!**

**The Person that has found the orb doesn't turn into a 6 or 7 year old.**

Zelda turned to Toon Link and explained, "We have to go to Witch Mountain so that we can turn everyone back to normal.., And.."

Toon Link asked, "AND What?" Zelda silently said, "We have 8 to 9 days until we stay like this forever.." Toon Link thought, "_Okay we have 8 to 9 days..__" _Toon Link gulped. Zelda says, "You didn't change because you were the one that found the orb.."

Zelda then went back to google and she searched;

Google Search: Smash Mansion to Witch Mansion

She pressed enter...

Then, a map popped up onto the screen, it showed 2 routes of how they would be able to get there. One route was with hills and the other was with mountains.. The traveling time was 2 days for both routes.

Zelda decided to print a map knowing that they'd need it if they ever got lost, the printer then started to print it out..

After a few seconds the map came out perfectly. She handed it to Toon Link so that he'd be able to look at it.

Zelda suggested, "I think we should tell the others about Witch Mountain.." Toon agreed saying, "Ok.."

The two quickly run outside.

**(=´∀｀)With The other Smashers(´∀｀=)**

The others were running around in the room screaming panicking their heads off. They screamed, "How did we turn into 6 and 7 year olds?" and "Omigod!"

Zelda and Toon Link saw them panicking, Zelda looked at Toon Link, he then nodded knowing what to do.. He started shouting, "HEY YOU GUYS!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing an stared at the young swordsmen. He explained, "If you all want to know why your all 6 and 7 year olds, it's because I found an orb and it accidentally fell onto the floor and it caused everyone to change into what you are now!"

Most of them started to complain saying, "It's all your fault!" and "Why'd you do this to us!" Zelda growled, "Everyone Please be quiet for one second!" Everyone decided to shut up for awhile.

Zelda said, "Thank you.." The Princess with the Triforce of Wisdom continued, "I know how turn us all back into our regular forms.." Sonic asked, "How?"

Toon Link replied, "We have to go to Witch Mountain and find the witches." Ganondorf scoffed, "The witches? How will the witches help US?" Zelda stared at the short Gerudo narrowing her eyes.

Zelda continued, "They will be able to turn us back with a potion of somesort since they were the ones that made the orb.." The young boy ordered, "Everyone, We have to get ready because were leaving the mansion tomorrow!"

Some of their fellow smashers were mummering about the journey to Witch Mountain.. Mario was the first one to walk back to his room to get ready for tomorrow, he was then followed by his brother Luigi.

After when the Mario Brothers left to get ready, the others follow suit. Toon Link and Zelda went back to their rooms to start packing too..

**(=´∀｀)Time Skip: 9 hours (9PM) Bed Time(´∀｀=)**

After when everyone was finished with packing:

•Tents

•Food

•Weapons

•Clothing

Everyone ate dinner silently.. And now it was now time for everyone to go to sleep, because they have a LONG day tomorrow!

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ehehe ^~^" HOPE you Toon Link lovers don't hate me for having them bash on Toon Link ~.~**

**This isn't my best chapter, AT ALL! It's sucky :/ So I'm sorry..**

**It's shorter than the 1st chapter.. **

**On your review..:**

**•Please put which route they should take, route 1?: The Hills OR route 2?: The Mountains**

**Likes, Flames, and Constructive Criticism is Welcome...(Not My Best CHAPPY..)**

**I'll UPDATE my other story tomorrow because I'm lazy xD!**

**I'll see you guys on Friday or Saturday, or sooner!**

**-Z**


	3. Chaotic Morning! Day 2: Part 1 of 3

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter of; The Adventure of the Little Smashers! Listen, I'm writing this because my sister is forcing me to (She's breathing down my neck as we speak..), and this whole story is either 10 to 13 chapters, though I have it planned out halfway.. So I don't really know..

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters.. I also don't own the plot, it belongs to my little sister; **IlikeSuperSmashBros! **I own the writing only..

**Notes: **

(My side comments) - (If I have any..)

_Characters thoughts_

**(=´∀｀****)Line Breaker(´∀｀****=)**

***Mistakes? Please tell me, so that I'll fix it!**

* * *

**(=´∀｀****)Smash Mansion(10 AM)(´∀｀****=)**

**I**t was now morning, yet again at Smash Mansion, but everyone was still asleep.. Toon Link was the first one to wake-up early, so he decided that they should start traveling; so that they'd be able to get to Witch Mansion earlier..

First, he started to wake his roommates; Ness and Lucas so that he wouldn't need to run back and forth across the mansion.

He shook Lucas one time and the blonde PSI user instantly woke up in shock jolting up and asking, "What?" Toon Link commands, "It's almost time for us to go to Witch Mansion! I need you to wake the others up, then we'll meet back in the living room.." Lucas nods, he grabs his backpack, he opens the door to their room and he used his tiny feet and he ran outside to wake the others..

It was Ness' turn to be woken up, first Toon Link shook the boy to wake him up, but instead of a reaction of being woken up he got Ness grumbling, "5 more minutes mom!" he sighed and thought, "_I don't really want to do this Ness.. But you forced my to do this.._" The boy then walked inside of the bathroom grabbing a medium sized bucket, he dropped it onto the shower's floor and he started the water; in the bucket, there was cold water pouring inside...

After a few seconds.., the tiny swordsman stopped the water and carried the bucket outside and he stopped right to little sleeping Ness. Toon Link counted, "1, 2, 3!" he poured the bucket of cold water onto the poor boy, waking him up.

Ness woke up after being splashed on with cold water he sat up and screamed, "WHA! Dude! What'd you do that for?" Toon Link instantly answered him, "I did that, because you wouldn't wake up!" he continued, "Anyways, I need YOU to wake up the villains for me, we have to start traveling to Witch Mountain, then after when your done, meet up in the living room.." Ness muttered, "Yeah Yeah.."

With that, Toon Link smiled and he grabbed his bag and he trotted out of the door.. Ness continued to complain, "Stupid orb!, Stupid water!" he picked his hat up from his nightstand and he plopped it onto his head. He was all soaked.. he got off from his bed and he decided to change his clothes.

**(=´∀｀****)With Lucas; Outside of the Swordsmen's Room(10:05AM)(´∀｀****=)**

Lucas walked through the hallways of Smash Mansion, he thought, "_Maybe I should wake up Link and the others first.._" he walked in the direction of Link, Ike and Marth's room. He stood there, outside of their room.. wondering what he should do, barge in or knock?

Lucas decided to do the first thing he thought of; Knock!

He walked up towards the door and he silently knocked, he said, "Hello!" continuing to knock..

**No Answer..**

He still continued to knock...

**There was still no answer..**

Lucas thought, "_Huh.. They must be deep sleepers. Maybe I should check on them..._ "

The blonde boy took ahold of the door knob and he twisted it slowly, making a little squeal from the door.. He opened the door fully, showing that; of course the little men were still asleep heavily snoring away. Well, except Marth...

First, Lucas decided to wake up Link, he walked up to the Hero of Time he lightly shook him and whispered out his name, "Link.., Link..!" but instead.. Link talked in his sleep saying, "Oh Zel I love you!" he then puckered his lips in his sleep kissing the air.., this made the young PSI user laugh to himself, he then decided to wake up Ike..

He tip-toed up to the sleeping little Ike, who was snoring deeply. He poked at him a few times hoping that he would wake up... But he didn't, Ike looked like he was having a bad dream so he yelled out, "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIED CHICKEN!" Lucas was startled with the yell, so he tripped on his foot causing him to fall on his butt.

Lucas thought, "_Ouch.._" The last person that he had to try and wake up was Marth, so he got back up onto his feet and walked to the sleeping prince. He called out his name saying, "Marth, Marth!" he then shook him once..

Marth woke up after a quick shake and he sat up in his bed, he stared at the person that woke him up and he asks, "Why'd you wake me up?" Lucas answered stuttering, "W-well.. Toon Link told us t-that we have to start traveling to Witch Mountain so that we'd be able to change back faster.."

The Prince of Altea nods and commands, "You can go wait in the living room.., I'll go wake Ike ad Link up.." Lucas nods and he runs out of the room going to the living room..

Marth says, "Now, I have to wake these two idiots up.." he sighs and he walks to Ike..

**(=´∀｀)With Toon Link; Outside of the Lady Smasher's Room(10:15AM)(´∀｀=)**

Toon Link was headed for Zelda, Peach and Samus's room, he walked around the mansion until he found the door, which was in 3 minutes.. He walked up to the door and knocked three times.

After the last knock, the door was open..

The one that had opened the door was Princess Zelda and she asked, "Yes?" Toon Link replies, "We need to start traveling to Witch Mountain soon so that we'd be able to have everyone switch back soon.." Zelda nods as she already knew.., she suggested, "I think you should wake up the Red and the Pokémon.."

The boy nods his head as he says, "Okay.." he runs in the direction of the Pokémon's room..

**(=´∀｀)With Ness; Outside of the Villain's Room(10:20AM)(´∀｀=)**

Ness was now dressed in dry clothes and he walked down the hallway of Smash Mansion, heading for the villain's room..

After 2 minutes he was at the villain's room..

He knocked..

**NO Answer**

Ness knocked again..

**Still No Answer..**

Ness growled, "Guess I have to do this the hard way!" he gripped the knob of the door, he twisted it and he pushed the door forward, opening it..

He saw that everyone in the room was still sleeping, he yelled, "You guys! Get off your lazy butts! We have to leave the Mansion NOW!" The only villain that had woken up was Meta Knight, he sighed and got out of bed..

Ness said, "We need everyone to be in te living room so that we can leave.." Meta Knight 'hmphed' he flew out of the room through the door..

Ness thought, "_Great, Now how am I going to wake these guys up?_" just then the PSI user thought of something.. He then had a devious smile plastered on his face. Ness chuckled to himself silently, he held both of his index fingers and placed them on both of his temples on his head he then chanted out, "PK THUNDER!" just then a circle shaped bolt of thunder came out from right on top of him..

He then aimed it at the villains.

In a few seconds, Wolf, Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf woke up after being shocked.. They growled, "You are DEAD MEAT!"

Ness gulped and said, "Uh Oh.." they all got out of their beds, they stomped loudly towards him.. Then he ran out of the room screaming, "AHHHHH!" The four of them grabbed whatever they needed for the adventure and they ran out of the room chasing poor Ness..

**(=´∀｀)With Toon Link; Red and the Pokémon's Room(10:33AM)(´∀｀=)**

Toon Link was silently walking towards the Pokémon's room..

He made it there in about 2 minutes, he twisted the door knob open and he walked inside of the room.. There, he saw Lucario, Pikachu, Jiggly Puff and Red sleeping in their cozy beds silently..

He walked towards Pichu (Pikachu) and poked at it a few times.., Pichu's cheeks had tiny little bolts of thunder on it's cheeks it then said, "Chuu!" sending out a thunder bolt at Toon Link, the poor boy was electrified and he screamed in pain and he fell to the floor from the electric attack..

After the shrill cry of pain the Pokémon jolted awake asking what had happened.. (In their Pokémon language..) Riolu (Lucario) jumped down and stared at Toon Link checking if he was okay.., by poking him.. Jiggly Puff's (Igglybuff) face was puffed up she looked angry because she lost her sleep.. She was complaining, "Igg Igg Iggly buff!" she stomped her foot onto the floor.

In a few seconds Toon Link was back on his feet shaking off the electric attack.. He then looked around him, he saw that the Pokémon were awake, except Red the Pokémon trainer.. Toon Link turned to Pikachu (Pichu) and asked, "Can you wake Red up with your thunderbolt?" Pichu (Pikachu) nodded and said, "Pi Pi chu.." he then turned to Red.

He yelled, "Pichu!" the same bolt came from his cheeks and hit the Pokémon Trainer.. Red screamed in pain, "Guahhh!" he sat up and asked, "What? WHAT?" Toon Link replied, "We need to go NOW!"

Red sighed saying, "Okay Okay.." he got out of bed and got his cap on and pulled his backpack out of the closet.. Then all of the Pokémon, Red and Toon Link went in front of the door to go outside.., Just then they heard screaming and stomping down the hallway..

Toon Link opened the door and they saw Ness running from the villains..

**(=´∀｀)Meanwhile..(10:40AM)(´∀｀=)**

"AHHHHH!" Ness screamed as they were running after him.. He then saw Toon Link yelling to him, "Run to the Living Room!" Ness then nodded as he passed Toon Link and the others running towards the living room.. The villains also passed them yelling, "Grahhh!" Wario and Bowser were walking after the two other villains slowly because they were too tired from running..

**(=´∀｀)In the Living Room.. Time Skip; 30 Minutes Later..(11:10AM)(´∀｀=)**

Later on.., every smasher had gathered inside of the living room waiting for role call..

(Everyone woke up from ALL of the screaming and shouting and stomping..)

Toon Link in front of everyone standing in front of the t.v.. He then called out the names of he others, by their worlds..

"Okay.." he said..

"Mario." Mario answered, "I'm-a here!" he raised his hand.

"Luigi." Luigi replied, "Here-a!" hand raised..

"Princess Peach.." Peach answered, "Present!" raising her gloved hand..

"Bowser." Bowser roared and raised his claw..

"Donkey Kong." The big monkey made a sound and he clapped his hands.

"Diddy Kong." The little monkey made a sound and shot his peanut shooter.

"Yoshi." The green dinosaur jumped up.

"Wario" The villain laughed out after his name was called, "WAHAHAHA!"

"Okay next.." Toon Link called out.

"Link!" The swordsman replied, "Here.."

"Princess Zelda." The princess replied, "Present and ready.."

"Ganondork oops! I mean.. Ganondorf.." Ganondorf growled with what the boy said.. He growled, "You better watch it you little punk!"

**(=´∀｀)A few Minutes Later after Roll Call..(´∀｀=)**

Toon Link finally says, "Okay everyone, let's go!"

Then, all of the smashers ran out of the doors of the mansion...

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay everyone, Happy Friday!**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't know..; My sister and I made a contest, called: DaZeLinker and IlikeSSB's Best Friends CONTEST!**

**AND we would like you guys to go and participate! (You can If you want to.. Just so you know were not forcing you to If you don't want to..)**

**If you want more details, you can go search it up on here on fanfiction, or you can check it out on my profile!**

**Also, I'm keeping ALL of the Pokémon on their FIRST Evolutions Just to let you know..**

**I hope you liked it! This is +2k words! :D**

**Likes, Flames, and Constructive Critisism is WELCOME..**

**I'll see everyone on Tuesday! **

**-Z**


	4. Route 2 Day 2: Part 2 of 3

**I like using this face **o3o

******Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay!

**Disclaimer: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters.. They both belong to Nintendo! All I own is the writing in this story, and the plot belongs to my little sister, **IlikeSuperSmashBros**!

*** Mistakes? Please let me know! ***

**I really hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Back to where we left off...**

**I**t was around three o'clock pm, the six and seven year old smashers who were accompanied by Toon Link slowly walked through the quiet long empty streets of SmashVille... While they were walking towards their destination, Toon Link often walked in the middle of all of the kids trying to keep them all together so that they wouldn't get separated and lost.

Every few times he when would look back, he saw that a few of the children were getting easily distracted whenever they had seen a piece of candy or food that they loved, through the thin glass of the little stores that they all trotted by..

Then, Toon Link had to pull each of the six year-olds away from the windows and tell them that they didn't have any time to get some candy and that they had to go before they had to stay children _FOREVER_.

The few kids sadly nodded and continued..

A few hours later, it was five o'clock pm and straight in front of them, there was a medium sized sign they noticed and it had said:

**'You are now leaving SmashVille.'**

**Population: 345**

Toon Link knew that if they don't make it back to Smash Mansion the sign would change to **Population: 310**

He gulped and said to himself, "No, I am not going to think about negative things, I just have to think positive and everything's going to be alright." He continued to stare at the sign.

"Toon Link, we have to get going now before it gets really dark," the seven year old princess, Zelda informed him.

Toon Link snapped out of his mini trance shook his head and ordered, "Let's go everyone we have to get going." The children groaned but continued following the twelve year old tunic wearing hero whom was marching towards where their first turning point was.

A few minutes later they had arrived to a route where there were the two different lanes that they had to choose and travel across, one pointing towards a few rows of green hills of grass and the other heading to tall dirt covered mountains waiting to be explored.

The toon boy looked to his left seeing the tall green hills and to his right seeing the steep mountains, he hummed to himself while deep in thought staring at the hills, "_If we go through the hills.. it may look easy, but there might be creatures or something strong hiding there that we won't be able to fight,_" he then turned to the mountains "_If we go through the mountains.. it looks hard for them to climb, but i can help them on the good side there might not be anything to fight at all.._"

He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Well.. here goes nothing," he turned to the shorter and younger looking smashers "Okay everyone, we are going to those mountains over there," he pointed to the right path where the mountains stood.

The younger smashers gasped and had scared looks upon their faces as some asked while yelling, "Are you serious?!"

"You guys should just stop your whining," the seven year-old Sonic the Hedgehog said annoyed of them all acting like babies he stood in front of the crowd "If you guys are scared, why don't you just stay here and stay as these little kids _forever,_ I for one, am tired of all of this.."

Samus, now the seven year-old bounty hunter also stepped up and agreed, "I am too, you guys should stop acting like babies because we need to get going, like right _now_."

Mario jumped up and exclaimed, "Yes! Right-a now!" Young Bowser snorted.

One by one, finally each six or seven year-old smasher gave in and joined...

Toon Link smiled at how Sonic and the others had helped him out, nodding he trudged straight going onto the rocky dirt clumped mountains.

Two hours later, it was seven o'clock pm, they were all on the mountain continuing to hike towards the end of the path of the dirt, but they hadn't reached it..

Three of the seven years-olds, Bowser, King Dedede and Ganondorf decided to stop walking and sat down resting their feet from the continuous moving.. When Toon Link turned around he saw that they were far behind, so he told everyone to go back towards them and that they were going to now set up camp for the night...

Then, all of their tents were pitched up, with the help of Toon Link and there was a fire started thanks to Red the seven year-old Pokemon Trainer's Charmeleon's(Charazard) flamethrower and Bowser's fire also, that was used with wood and twigs that were found by the other young smashers.

It was now late at night, nine o'clock pm. All of the smashers were asleep except Toon Link. He had to keep watch to see if anything was out _there_, to protect all the young smashers from being harmed. All he had seen was wind blowing, brushing at the others tents which didn't really matter to him.

He sat down on his little pouch and laid back, still watching around.

A few minutes later his eye lids drooped down and he had dozed off...

Little did he know.

That someone.. or something.. was waiting somewhere, for the right moment to_ attack_.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, **who** is that person or thing?!  
A Goomba? A Piranha plant? A cuckoo? A Bulbin? AN UNKNOWN OC? I DON'T KNOW! If you want me to put either of those into the next chapter, please let me know by putting a review with an enemy trying to prey on the poor little smashers!

Pew Pew. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Though it was boring...

Sorry I haven't updated in 4 - 5 months laziness has gotten the best of me unfortunately..

Please review!

I'll see you guys soon! (Don't know how soon... Give me a few weeks or so..)

Bye.

XOXO

-Z

**:November 23, 2012: -4:50 AM-:**

**Revised: :February 5, 2012: -5:05 PM-:**


End file.
